vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fifty Shades of Grayson
Fifty Shades of Grayson is the tenth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-ninth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary DAMON’S PAST RETURNS TO HAUNT HIM — realizes is in danger and enlists ’s help to find her. The brothers pay a visit to Aaron, and Damon shocks Stefan by revealing his first-hand knowledge of Aaron’s family. In an attempt to stop Damon, Dr. Wes unleashes his secret weapon, forcing Damon to deal with a part of his past he thought was gone forever, as well as the consequences of his decades-long plan for revenge. Meanwhile, Elena is horrified by Dr. Wes’ confessions about the dark history of Whitmore College and his own ultimate goal. Finally, a frantic turns to for help, until she realizes that Nadia may be the one who can solve her problem. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Guest Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *________ as Young Elena Gilbert Quotes Promo (Short) Wes (to Stefan): "Aaron?" Stefan: "Not exactly, I'm trying to decide how to kill him." Wes: "Touch him and you'll never see Elena again." Damon:'' '"Elena." ''Stefan' to (Aaron): "Do not test me." Promo (Extended) Wes: ''"Enzo you and Damon have some catching up to do."'' Trivia *Antagonist: Dr. Wes Maxfield. *In this episode a flashback involving young Elena According to Showfax that Elena will have a flash back in the episode and Grayson Gilbert According to Eonline that Elena and Grayson will have a story line, throughout the episode. will be shown. *This'll be the midseason finale. *Stefan will discover that Damon was a prisoner of the Augustine Society in the 1950's. *Elena will be tortured by Wes just like how Damon was in the previous episode. *Damon and Enzo will meet again. *Stefan will hold Aaron hostage and Aaron will''' test his patience. *Damon will escape or be rescued and he will meet Aaron again. *Wes tells Stefan that if he touches Aaron he'll never see Elena again. *Katherine will turn to Matt and then Nadia for help. Continuity *Nadia, Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen on Dead Man on Campus. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title is a ''pun''' of the novel '' by . *The title is the name of the eighth episode in Season Five of . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Promo - Fifty Shades of Grayson HD Mid-Season Finale|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Trailer|Extended promo Pictures 5x10-01.jpg|Aaron, Stefan and Damon 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg Elenawes5x10.jpg 5x10title.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes